Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward an energy transfer device that is configured to transmit energy released from the output of a first pyrotechnic device to a second pyrotechnic device in order to initiate firing of the second pyrotechnic device. The energy transfer device absorbs energy released by the output charge of the first pyrotechnic device, such as a time delay fuse, and directs at least a portion of the energy toward the second pyrotechnic device in a controlled manner so as to efficiently and reliably facilitate firing of the second pyrotechnic device.
Description of the Prior Art
Pyrotechnic devices are commonly employed to ignite or detonate explosive charges in a variety of industrial applications such as oil well completion operations. Time delay fuses are exemplary pyrotechnic devices that can be used to initiate detonation of the explosive material used in the blasting operation. Time delay fuses are generally available in predetermined delay time increments. However, in certain applications, longer time delays are desired beyond what a single time delay fuse is configured to supply. In such instances, blasting operators may stack a plurality of fuses in series with the expectation that the output charge from one fuse will ignite the primer or ignition charge of the next fuse.
Time delay fuses generally are not designed or configured for use in this manner. Thus, in certain circumstances, the output charge from the time delay fuse can fail to ignite the adjacent fuse, thereby resulting in failure to detonate the primary explosive used in the blasting operation. In the context of downhole operations, failure to detonate the primary explosive may require that the tool including the primary explosive be run back up the hole and a new string of time delay fuses be installed. Pulling pipe string is an expensive and time-consuming operation. The presence of explosive devices further complicates this operation due to their inherently dangerous nature.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for reliably effecting transfer of the output energy from one time delay fuse to another ensuring that the subsequent fuse in the chain ignites.